Vodka Territory
by xoBlackIcex
Summary: Alfred's a assistant at the New York Cities newspaper and wants to be a photographer. He is told about a deal happening with the Russian Mafia and they need him to take photos. He agrees knowing this is his chance. While hiding during the meeting he gets caught and wakes up alone with the Russian Mafia Boss watching him. What he doesn't know is that his life will never be the same.
1. Chapter 1: Night At The Warehouse

**Summary: Alfred is a assistant for a famous photography for the New York Cities newspaper. He never get the chance to use his skills on the field and sits behind a desk all day. His boss gives him a tip for a big deal happening with the Russian Mafia so he jumps to it with his trustworthy camera. While hiding during the meeting taking photos he gets caught and kidnapped. Not just by one of the members but by the Russian Mafia Boss himself. Since Alfred had heard everything they discussed, they just can't let him go without a punishment and the Boss already has something very particular in mind. Alfred is then pulled into the dangerous nightlife of the other dark half of New York City. To bad for Alfred that it's the city that never sleeps. **

* * *

_Chapter I**  
**_

"Damn it Alfred I swear you never pay attention to what I have to say! You always doze off!"

Said Alfred's department manager for the New York Cities paper Mr. Ericemdo. Alfred is currently working as an assistant for a photography section for the paper. After moving to New York City and finally landing a job for his long life passion of Photography. He took it right away. Except he wasn't on the papers team. Or even a photography there. All he did was work as an assistant for his Cuban boss Mr. Ericemdo, who Alfred couldn't stand at all. His boss was a big star in the office though. Most of his work got front page or somewhere in the paper, which was very hard to do.

He was Alfred's Idol until he recently started working for the guy and let me tell you he sure is a pain in the ass. Instead of editing photos or taking them like Alfred had hoped, he just refills his coffee and gets him his special Cuban Cigars. Half of the time he wasn't even in the office! So Alfred would jus sit in his little cubicle not risking leaving for he might get fired. The only reason he is sticking around was because he wanted to learn first hand from his idol who isn't all who he thought to be and hoping to get a chance at being on the team. But for now he has to put up with his annoying and lazy boss.

"Huh what? Oh sorry boss! Just didn't get much sleep at all last night.." Alfred said rubbing his eyes from the lack of sleep. He stayed up late waiting at the dry cleaners for his bosses suit. Yes he always has to run airings for his lazy ass.

"Sheesh kid get some sleep will you? If you want to keep working for me then you got to be focused at all times! I don't pay you for day dreaming do I!?" he said shaking his head at Alfred who was using two chairs in the office to lay down on. Alfred sat up and mumbled how he barely gets paid at all under his breath.

"Does this mean I get to do something today?" Alfred was almost excited but didn't have his hopes up. Most serious work he has done so far with a camera was cleaning the lens then getting blamed when his boss blamed him for all his blurring shots he'd taken later that day.

"You do work everyday don't cha? You still got that shiny camera of yours yeah? If not then go buy one. I need you to get some shots for me tonight. I'll pay ya too." He said fumbling for something on his desk probably for a paper and pin.

Alfred couldn't believe what he was hearing. Actually getting out there in the action with his camera doing what he came here to do. He sprung out his chair twisting around to his over the shoulder bag pulling out hisFujifilm FinePix A500. Not the best camera for his job but it was all he could afford. Mr. Ericemdo saw the camera and shook his head. He then started writing something down on a piece of paper and handed it over to Alfred who grabbed it eagerly. "122nd street north outer hal-" Alfred began reading it out loud.

"Hey whatcha doing kid!?" His boss cut in slapping the side of Alfred's arm. "Its on paper for a reason isn't it? Just follow these directions there and it will take ya to where ya need to be."

Alfred rubbed his arm and stared at the address in confusion. The address was in a pretty shady location that Alfred didn't recognize to well.

"Just what exactly am I taking pictures of? This location I hear isn't the best place to hang around in. And at 1:00am in the morning?" Alfred asked puzzled scratching his head.  
"I give ya one job and ya turn it down already? Thought you wanted this job kid." He said reaching for the paper from Alfred's hands but Alfred pulled the paper back and held it tightly in his hand.

"No! I mean yes! I want this job! I was just curious that's all. I want to know so I know what to be looking for exactly." Alfred wasn't about to let his only chance at proving himself go. Mr. Ericemdo eyed him suspiciously for a moment then looked around making sure nobody was close enough to hear what he was about to say.

"That location is a popular spot for meetings. Like drug deals, money exchanges, trade and so on. It's also a hot spot for the Mafia to meet up." He glanced around one more time and leaned in closer to Alfred. " I got a tip from an insider of mine that a big exchange is going on tonight at that location with the Mafia.. The Russian Mafia to be specific. If we get pictures of them then this will be huge news kid! Front page kind of news!" He smiled nudging Alfred's arm.

Alfred couldn't get the thought of a front-page photo on the New York Cities paper with his name right there under it out of his head. Sounded pretty damn good to him. "Front page!? That sounds big! But why are you sending me and not going yourself to get the photos?" Alfred asked.

"To much work. So I count on you since you're my assistant right?" he asked. Alfred's face light up and he grabbed his bosses hand shaking it violently up, down, left, and right. "Hell yeah Sir! You can count on me for sure for catching the Mafia in act of-"

"Eh shut up kid will ya!? You want someone else hearing of it and stealing your catch?" he said putting his hand over Alfred's month. "hmm-mm!" Alfred mumbled shaking his head.

"Right now get out of here. I have work to get done before tonight. Call me how it goes later kid, counting on ya." Mr. Ericemdo said letting his hand drop from Alfred's month.

"Yes sir!" Alfred exclaimed but in a whisper then ran out the door.

"Don't die kid." His boss said shaking his head watching the energetic blonde run out the doors.

Alfred arrived to the address given to him on the paper from his boss. He got there one hour before hand so he can stoke out the place for good hiding spots and an escape route just in case. Parking his car about a mile out, he jogged his way there keeping an eye on the alleys he passed being ready if someone suddenly leaped out from one of them. No kidding this place sure was sketchy. Old warehouses worn down and houses that didn't look livable but noises seemed to come from inside them.

Alfred walked up to a huge old abandoned warehouse with large metal doors and bricks on the ground that has fallen. He clear his throat before opening the one of the doors making a loud stretching sound warning the whole warehouse of his presence. He squeezed through the crack not wanting open it anymore and snuck around looking for a stack out. After finding a staircase he decided to make his way up finding the perfect post on the second level balcony overlooking the first empty floor. He took his camera out and lay there waiting for the remaining 20 minutes till it was supposed to start. Just as sleep was about to over come him.

He heard the large medal doors screech from someone entering the warehouse. He sat up quickly and rolled over to his stomach holding his camera up ready for someone to come into view. He listened as he heard faint voices come from below. He couldn't make out exactly what they were saying because they seemed to be speaking a different language. Must be Russian Alfred thought.

"We agreed you would bring the case with you tonight. Heh-We knew you wouldn't fall through with the deal. Damn you all." Some one said speaking English but with an accent.

"Da you are right we did not bring that with us tonight. Apologies to your poppet master, but if it was so important then he should be here also. That was past of the deal right? In the end it was him who did not fall through. I was just prepared for your failure that is all." The one who spoke now Alfred could tell was Russian because he accent was so thick it was almost hard to understand his English.

"Ha and be in the presence of you fools? We know your kind. You would kill him at first sight." The other man said

"Da that is true. Killing him would be a great joy making things runs smoothly but sadly I cannot have the pleasure in beating him to death. Yet that is." The Russian man said. Alfred could hear by his voice that he meant every word he said.

He sat and listened but listening in not going to get him front page. He needs to be closer so he could also see them. Just as Alfred was about to stand up he heard a gunshot and many more fires following the first one.

"Shit!" Alfred covered his head and got to his knees. He waited for it to end before getting up and crawling to a new spot to hide without being noticed. He crawled behind an old barrel and closed his eyes taking a couple of deep breaths before glancing around his hiding spot to peer back down below.

This spot was in perfect view of the first level and still out of sight. He pulled his camera out and looked through the lens zooming in. He gasped and jerked away from the camera. He couldn't believe what he just seen. Apparently the gunshots had resulted with the murder of one of the men, but he didn't know which one.

He never seen a dead body and didn't want to take a picture of one but he knew he had to for this job, to late to back down now he thought nodded to himself. He gripped his camera tightly and turned back around zooming in and out get a good balance and started taking photos of the body. He tilted it up and scanned the area for the others but they all hide within the surrounding shadows. Alfred scooted a little close o the edge and zoomed back in.

This time he had a perfect shot of someone standing in an opening with a gun in his hand. He waited for his camera to steady and unblur itself on the person. Alfred's finger twitched on the button as he realized who he was about to take a photo of.

The man he had in his frame was an extremely handsome tall man. Wearing a black suit with the first few top buttons of the jacket left open mid way exposing some of his pale chest. His pale skin shimmered under the moonlight making him look captivating. Alfred scanned and followed up his chest to notice a pale scarf loosely hanging around his neck with the ends thrown over his shoulder. Face-harden with such strong bone structure and a handsome large manly nose. He had long shiver hair covering his forehead. Skimming his eyelids delicately.

To Alfred this seemed to be like the perfect human being, it almost looked un real to him. He has never seen someone so, so, well beautiful before. He couldn't help but blush just by looking at this man. Memorized by him he couldn't find himself to move the camera away from him. Alfred watched as this mysterious handsome man lifted a gun that was in his hand, reloading it slowly and placing in his coat pocket. But what Alfred thought was weird was that he was smiling the whole time.

"Just what are you smiling about big guy?" Alfred whispered to himself.

The man put the gun away and straightened out his suit coat still grinning to himself. Alfred felt weird and strangely aroused by the fact he was secretly about to take photos of this guy. He licked his lips and squinted his eyes aiming then clicked the button and snapped a clear photo of the man who was still grinning.

Suddenly he turned his head in the direction of Alfred and flashed a pearly white smiling before winking. Alfred tensed in his spot to scared to move a muscle. Impossible.. He couldn't have.. Alfred's heart was beating so hard in his chest he swore it was loud enough for other to here.

"No photography allowed." A girl voice hissed and then Alfred felt a quick jab into his head making him drop his camera. Then felt another that this time knocked him out onto the cold hard floor.

* * *

**AN: Thank you for reading the first chapter of my newest work. This story is going to be a challenge to write but I will never give up! Any questions about the story then ask me. Next chapter will be out within a few days.**


	2. Chapter 2: Love Drunk

**OK this story is rated M for a reason. Like seriously..If you don't like smex then I suggest you skip this chapter. But to those who like it..enjoy~ ;)**

* * *

_Chapter II**  
**_

Alfred coughed violently after feeling a burning sensation being forced down his throat. The feeling of something cold on his lips followed by a rush of heat filling his mouth completely forcing its way down his throat causing it burn and sting. He opened his mouth gasping for air after the last of the strange liquid went down.

"Ah you are awake." A voice said with a heavy Russian Accent. Alfred leaned his head up trying to open his heavy eyelids. Mumbling faintly to himself he tried to stretch out his legs and arms but to his surprise he couldn't. Trying again he realized he was unable to move any of his limbs. Something cold and tight were around his ankles and wrist, pinning him to where he lay. He felt a cold breeze blow over him and shivered by the lack of cover over his bare body. Bewildered by the realization he shot his eyes open seeing he was completely naked.

"What the hell is all of this!" he shouted yanking at the chains around his bare skin. He yanked and twisted at them but gave up quickly feeling a sudden loss in energy. He wiped his head back knocking it into the headboard of the bed he was tied too. Regretting it after feeling a sharp pain on the back of his sore head.

"Ah fuck." he grunted closing his eyes as the pain grew worse. He couldn't quite remember how his head began to hurt in the first place.

"Careful now. You don't want to hurt yourself even more than what has been done." The voice said but was now much closer. Alfred shot his eyes open remembering he wasn't alone in this strange room. Which looked like an expensive hotel room by the looks of it. Alfred scanned his eyes around the room looking for the source of the voice. He heard a chuckle come from the corner of the room where the light was dim but he could see a tall dark figure leaning on the wall.

"Wh-What's going on! Who are you and what do you want with me!?" Alfred shouted yanking on the chains and almost on the break of tears. He tried his best not to let any of them escape.

The person just ignored his question and stayed silently where he was staring at Alfred who was completely exposed on the bed.

"Hey! I'm talking to you! I can see you ya know!" Alfred said.

"So noisy." The person said grinning then stepped away from the corner into the light showing himself. Alfred caught his breath realizing who this man was. He remembered him. He was the man from before in the warehouse that he was so a taken with. He was the same as before with his dark black suit and that long silver hair that skimmed his eyelids. With his bright violet eyes but now they seemed a much more dark and deeper shade of violet than before. He stared at him in shock collecting all his thoughts on the recent events that took place earlier tonight before noticing he was carrying something in his right hand. Light from the dim lilted lamps reflected off it. Alfred's eyes widened in fear realizing just what it he was he had. It seemed to be a long silver medal faucet pipe. The person smiled seeing Alfred's reaction to his favorite weapon.

Alfred couldn't hold back the tears anymore. He was scared and exposed alone with a man who was probably with the Russian Mafia. He didn't want to die tonight or like this.

"P-please...d-don't kill me." Alfred begged softly in between his sobs. The person tilted his head to the side taking in the sight of this blonde boy crying before him. "Kill you I will not, but hurting you..is something I can not pass up." He grinned even more when Alfred choked on one his sobs.

"You brought this upon yourself no? Getting into business that wasn't yours." He said coldly taping the pipe in his hand on his foot. "Do you know who we are?" He asked looking right at Alfred honestly wanting to know if he had any clue.

Alfred knew. He knew exactly who he had gotten attacked and kidnapped by, but he didn't want to say it. Scared just by the thought not wanting it to be true so he just nodded his head instead of saying anything.

The Russian man acknowledged that and continued.

"Yet still you interfered.. You are either brave or a fool. No matter though, unfortunately I will still have to punish you." He sighed as if he was saddened by it then began walking towards Alfred slowly.

Alfred couldn't get the word "punished" out of his mind. With the way he was tied up on the bed and the medal pipe in the Russians hand, he truly had no idea what to expect. He tensed when the tall man starting walking towards him. He tried scooting back in the bed but the chains wouldn't allow.

The man stopped at the side table next to the bed and placed down his pipe picking up a bottle. He opened the bottle and took a long, large sip not swallowing.

Alfred watched scared as the man turned towards him smiling and leaning himself on the bed over Alfred, grabbing his face and forcing their lips together.

Alfred refused to open his lips so the Russian slide his hand down the blonde's body stopping at his lower back and smiled into the kiss before going lower and pinching him sharply. Alfred yelped causing his mouth to open slightly and the man used his lips forcing it all the way open. Filling Alfred's mouth with the similar liquid from before burning his moth and tongue. He cringed by the taste but was forced in swallowing it by the one on top of him.

"Wasn't so bad da?" The Russian said tracing a finger on Alfred's lower lip.

Alfred felt his insides starting to burn and heart rate increase. Just by the slight touch of the mans finger on his lips made his heart go crazy. The man sat up and began taking off his jacket but left his scarf on around his neck.

Alfred didn't know what was happening to his body but he felt the need to be touched. He could tell he was already starting to get a hard on and hated himself for it. He hoped the other man wouldn't notice but it was impossible not too.

"What's this? You're already hard." The man placed his large hand on Alfred's chest slowly and teasingly tracing his way down to the blondes lower half. Alfred felt his heart beat even harder anxiously waiting to be stroked by this man. Wanting his hands all over him giving him the pleasure his body was craving so desperately at the moment.

"Aah please." Alfred wined softly.

"Hmph what a slut." He said then reached Alfred's cock gripping it in his hand and slowly started stroking it up and down watching Alfred's face.

Alfred closed his eyes and groaned by the feeling of the mans large strong hands around him.

"F-faster." Alfred breathed out. He did exactly that and started pumping Alfred's hard erection. Alfred could feel it coming and couldn't hold it back anymore. He was already ready to come just by the short amount of time. He threw his head back and came fully into the man's hands.

"Mm ahh!" Alfred arched his back and his eyes became lidded spilling himself into the other hands. He slowly fell back to the bed coming down from his climax relaxing himself till he felt something penetrate his ass.

The silver haired man used Alfred's come from his erection as a self-made lube. Covering his fingers in it he slide it under Alfred as he was coming down from his high and shoved one in without warning surprising the blonde.

Alfred had never had anything shoved in there before so the pain was horrible along with how uncomfortable it felt. He squirmed under the man by the strange feeling of the mans large finger.

He noticed and started talking to Alfred to get him to relax.

"If you don't calm down it will only get worse. Remember this is by your fault." He said leaning in to Alfred's ear.

He could smell the scent of Vodka off him and it was incredibly strong it almost burned his nose.

"What is your name boy?"

"Hmm A-Alfred." He finally gasped out.

"Such a masculine name for weak boy." He hummed into Alfred's ear. Alfred just grunted but it mixed in with a moan and came out weird making the man smile.

"I am Ivan Braginski." He said as he slipped in another finger and started scissoring the two up and down. Alfred let in a sharp breath shutting his eyes tight holding back trying to mask the pain.

"I tell you this so you can scream my name Alfred." He said and licked Alfred's ear then lifted his head back up to get a could view of Alfred. Who had his hands tied above his head and his ankles pulled apart tied to each side of the bed. He took this time to take in the features of his new toy. He had sun kissed golden skin with curves and lines showing of where his muscle was when not being flexed. Ivan was happy that the boy's body was in really good shape. He had golden blonde hair that was stuck to his fore head from all the sweat. He had his eyes closed now but he had already seen those amazing sky blue eyes. Brighter than what seemed humanly possible.

"Hm you really are quite adorable aren't you? Now it is time for your punishment."

Ivan grinned as he pulled out his fingers slowly. He got in between Alfred and spread his legs even further apart. He grabbed his thighs and pulled him up to his grind. Alfred groaned by the feelings of each other grinds firmly pressed against each other. He didn't have his pants off but Alfred could already feel that Ivan was already very hard.

Ivan looked down on Alfred's face admiring his lust filled eyes and embarrassed facial expression.

"Ready?" was all the warning Alfred had before Ivan starting pushing in. He didn't take his time and just began shoving till it got to the hilt and stopped once it was all the way in.

Alfred gasped at the sudden large intrusion and bit his lips holding back any screams he wanted to release. Ivan's fingers were already larger than the ordinary and apparently so was his cock. He could feel his walls being stretched was afraid they might rip.

Ivan let out a low moan after getting himself all the way inside the blonde and feeling the boys walls hug tightly around his cock. Not being able to hold back any longer he pulled himself back and pushed forward beginning to thrust into him.

Alfred closed his eyes once Ivan pulled out and pushed back in. He wanted him out completely and another half wanted him to go deeper. With each thrust they became faster and harder slamming Alfred into the bed.

"Nn please." Alfred begged but he didn't know if it was a plea to stop or for more.

"Da." Ivan breathed and took it as a plea and started rocking faster into him. Alfred arched his back when Ivan hit a sensitive spot within in.

"Aahh!" Alfred groaned in pleasure.

"Ah there it is." Ivan said aiming to that spot with each thrust.

Alfred couldn't take it anymore. It was all to over whelming for his body to handle. He was already really hard again and could feel he was about to come.  
"I-Ivan. I think I'm about to ahh!"

"mhm not yet." He panted out then grabbed the base of Alfred cock so Alfred couldn't release.

"Ah n-no!" He begged at Ivan's hand.

Ivan started moving faster and faster ramming harder into Alfred before releasing and coming deep inside Alfred. Not pulling out till he was done wanting all of him to remain inside the blonde. Ivan released his grip on Alfred allowing him to come spilling himself on his own tanned chest.

"I-Ivan!" Alfred felt the warm come fill him up inside and screamed Ivan's name is pleasure. Ivan let out a deep moan before lowering himself back to the bed and zippering back up his pants. Alfred laid there exhausted on the bed with his own come covering his chest. Ivan grinned and lifted Alfred into his arms cradling him.

"Alfred, hе забывай, кто дал это удовольствие." Ivan whispered into Alfred's ear before kissing him on the cheek. Alfred let his eyes shut and hummed in response just wanting to sleep within this mans strong arms.

"Ivan." Alfred whispered faintly and laid his head on Ivan's chest snuggling into the man's scarf.

Ivan smiled and kissed the blondes forehead. "Cпокойной ночи."

* * *

**AN:** **Leave a comment please!** **I don't know if I'm to put this one off for a bit and start on another so please leave a review. Thanks**

спокойной ночи-Goodnight

Не забывай, кто дал это удовольствие.-Don't forget who gave this pleasure.


	3. Chapter 3: Front Page Danger

AN:**I'd like to give a shout about to Anon Mina for her comment on the second chapter. I love reading comments like that when people point out little things i put into the story for them to catch. So thanks Mina!  
**

* * *

_Chapter III_

Alfred rolled over on the bed gripping the pillow he hugged in his arms. The sunlight shinning through the curtains on his face was hard to ignore. Mumbling careless things from his sleep as he rolled over trying to get comfortable to continue his peaceful slumber. On the edge of reality and dream he was drawn back out by the sound of a phone ringing. He fluttered open his eyes, adjusting them to the lighting of the room looking for the source of the noise. Spotting a blinking red dot on the bedside table, he rolled over staring at he phone. Fumbling his hands on the on the table he finally picked it up pulling it to his ear laying his head back down.

"Hoollo?" Alfred said yawning in the speaker.

"Good morning Mr. Jones. This is your wake up call." A woman said sweetly.

Alfred laid there staring at the ceiling with the phone up to his ear. There was an awkward silence between to the connection as the woman waited for a response.

"Sir?" she asked after a moment.

"Huh? Right um sorry just still waking up.. Thank you."

Alfred hung up the phone and sat up in the bed. He looked around remembering where he was and the memories of what happened in the room. Lifting the sheets he saw he was still naked but the chains around his ankles were now gone but in its place were dark purple rings. There were also some around his wrist.

Everything that night seemed like a dark terrifying dream. The pain of being hit in the head, chained to a bed, and being raped by that man. Alfred's heart picked up recalling the man who had taken avenge of him. He shot his eyes around looking for any trace of him but he was alone. He relaxed a little but couldn't help to feel a bit disappointed and lonesome.

Ivan. The man with the silver hair, pale skin, and mysterious violet eyes. Alfred couldn't get those eyes out of his mind of the man who stared at him as if he was prey. They were burned into his memory forever, never to be forgotten even with time.

Being in this room brought it all back and made him feel like he was trapped like some animal. He threw the covers off and leaped from the bed only managing to take on step before falling onto the wall on his shoulder. His lower back ached horribly with a pain shooting up his spin with every move. "That bastard.." Alfred cursed under his breath, leaning on the wall for support as he began moving again but very slowly. He reached the other side of the room where there was a table with his glasses and clothes folded neatly on top. "Sure, strip me then be kind enough to fold my clothes when done. Creep." Alfred said while getting dressed. He picked up his glasses whipping off any dust and dirt then put them back on his head. The glasses he wore were none prescription because he had perfect eyesight. He just picked these up at street corner on his way to work, thinking they would make him look more suitable for the job.

Alfred gasped remembering his camera. The photos! Hoping and praying that Ivan hadn't taken it or maybe he had forgotten all about it. He patted his pockets feeling them flat then flung himself to the floor searching under the table. He crawled all over the room searching under anything that had an underneath. His camera and over the shoulder bag were nowhere to be found. "You've gotta be kidding." He said pinching his noise sitting in the middle of room on the floor. All of his belongings were in that bag. His cellphone, notebook, bike keys, house keys, and most importantly his camera! The camera had all his photos on there from the Mafia meeting. Without it he will have nothing to bring back to his boss, disappointing him and maybe even getting fired.

Alfred lazily stood up and made his way towards the door slowly.

After what felt like a forever elevator ride down, all the way from the 31st floor. He reached the lobby and was in awe when the elevator doors slid open. The hotel lobby was probably the nicest one he has ever seen in his life. Everything was white as if it had a winter snow land theme. Even the workers had on white. The only other color in there was violet, which made up the small items on the tables and on walls. Alfred debated taking a step out of the elevator afraid his shoes might get the white floor dirty. He tiptoed out and continued his way across the lobby getting a few stares from the residents and guest. Some whispered giggles to others after catching sight of Alfred while others just gave him disapproving stares. He knew it was because it looked like he didn't belong in a place as nice as this with these rich people. He just ignored them and smiled excited with each step that lead him closer to the doors.

"Mr. Jones?" A female voice called from the counter.

Alfred slowly spun around almost nervous because someone here actually knew his name. The woman at the front desk smiled at him and motioned for him to come forward. He looked around making sure she was gesturing to him before tiptoeing his way towards her. She watched at his strange actions.

"Good morning Mr. Jones. You are he aren't you? Alfred F. Jones?" she asked looking at something on her desk then looking back up at him.

"Yeah I'm he..or him. Am I in some sort of trouble or something?" He asked glancing around.

"Oh no! I just have your belongings that were left with us." She smiled reaching under her desk pulling out Alfred's Shoulder bag. Alfred's face lit right up and feeling as if everything was suddenly starting to go his way.

"Here is your purse with all your belongings inside. Thank for staying at the Northern Lights." She said handing Alfred his bag over the counter.

"It's an over the shoulder bag, not a purse! Very popular in Europe!" He grunted grabbing his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. "But thanks.." he mumbled after seeing her surprised look. With his bag, he dashed out the front doors for an escape to the city streets.

The woman at he desk watched Alfred leave the building then picked up the phone at her desk and started dialing.

"Он ушел и имеет мешок с ним, сэр." She spoke softly into the phone then nodded to herself at the other person's response and hung up the phone.

* * *

Alfred ran down the street till completely out of view of the hotel, but just to be careful he turned into an alley to throw anyone who might be following him off.

Without bothering to regain his breath, He slung his bag over dropped to his knees going through it. He bent down to fast and winced a sharp pain on his lower back. He thought to himself that he would need to take everything slow for a while till the pain faded.  
Opening the bag he surprisingly discovered that everything was there. He pulled out his camera and hugged it before kissing it happily. Fumbling for the On button he almost let it slip through his hands from the excitement and nervousness. He went to slide show and started scrolling.

"Come on, come on." He begged but fell silent went he got to the bottom of the slide. Everything was gone. All of it except a single photo of the dead man who was shot on the floor bleeding out. Pictures of the site, the shadowy figures and the one of Ivan were all erased. With that picture of Ivan he could have maybe had Ivan found and arrested for murder not to mention rape. Alfred slammed his fist to the ground with defeat. Raping him then leaving him in that room like some one-night stand and now the reason he might now lose his job.

Maybe just maybe, this one picture could help save his ass from his angry Cuban boss. He figured he should at least hurry back to the office and turn in what little he's got in time for tomorrows print. Picking up his bag he placed his camera its spot but something was in there not allowing it to fit back into place. Alfred reached in there pulling out an envelope. He stared at not knowing why it was there, flipping it over seeing something written on the front.

"_Альфред." _He read aloud, lacking the pronunciation. It finally hit him it was written in Russian. Without hesitation he ripped it open and unfolded the letter, scanning it over several times.

_Dear Альфред, that's Russian for Alfred,  
Excuse me for leaving before you were awake, I had things to be taken care of that only I can get done. For you to be woken, I requested a wake up call. I hope you have learned your lesson Альфред. Stay out of business that is not yours. Till again, прощание. _

_ -Ivan  
P.S. That photo of me was quite nice da? To bad it had to be erased. _

"That big son of a-ugh!" Alfred crumbled the paper and threw it back into his bag. So Ivan was the one who took his bag and erased the photos. He most likely went through everything of Alfred's too. He pulled out his cell phone and called for a cab to come pick him up not wanting to waste anymore time.

* * *

The next day to Alfred's amazement the photo he took of the man dead made front page in the New York Times. The whole office through Alfred a little congrats party and framed the news paper cover for him, which he now had two since he already made a framed one at home.

"Good work Jones! Never thought id be sayin that ya know?" His boss Mr. Ericemdo laughed while patting Alfred's back. Clearly drunk since he seemed to be in a somewhat good mood.

"Um thanks Mr. Ericemdo. Do you think ill get a promotion maybe?" Alfred asked putting his arm around his boss, only to have it shaken off.

"You take one good photo and ya think you're a pro now? Don't get ahead of yourself kid. Takes time to be someone around here." His boss said.

"But I made front page?" Alfred said confused and almost angry.

"That's luck. Everyone gets that every now and then and once they do, they just give up and stop working hard thinkin they the best! Trust me I get a lot of them! Your time will come. But most likely not." His boss stumbled with his words and slapped Alfred's back before he made his way over to the cake.

Alfred rubbed his back where his boss slapped it, still sore from the other night's events. After he gotten back to the office that day, he only turned in that one photo and never told his boss what happened. He didn't know why but he just couldn't bring himself to. He wanted it to be forgotten and move on with his life and career.

The party finally ended around 10:00pm and Alfred was left to clean up. Yeah. He had to clean up his own office party that people threw for him. Tossing the rest of the cake away and 40 or so cups, he finished up and went back to his desk putting on his coat and grabbing his bag. He was staring at his phone seeing it was already past 11:00pm, not paying attention while walking to the door he bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry about that dude. Totally didn't see you there." Alfred said offering a hand out to the person on the ground. The man just stared at his open hand then to Alfred giving him an annoyed look. He picked himself up and dusted off his jacket.

"You damn bastard. You take one crappy photo and you think you own the damn place!" The person spat.

Alfred stunned by the persons comment didn't know what to say exactly.

"Listen dude I said I was sorry-"

"Yeah fuck off!" the person interrupted then shoved Alfred out of his way going into the office.

"What the hell…" Alfred said aloud to himself.

Alfred brushed it off as someone just jealous and continued his way out of the office to the parking lot looking for his hot red motorcycle. After parking it at the warehouse the other night he was terrified that it would be missing but surprisingly someone had parked it in his parking spot at the office. He would have been extremely creeped out by it but having his bike safely back was a good deal to him even if it meant Ivan knew where he worked. He admired his bike for a moment but hurried on and lifted his hood up getting the feeling that someone was watching his back. He looked around then put on his helmet and sped off.

The person stood at the window glaring down at Alfred as he got on his motorcycle and drove off. His cell phone started ringing so he reached into his pocket taking it out, putting it up to his ear waiting for whoever it was so speak first.

"Yeah that was him. The one the bike." He spoke staring out the window then smiled as a black Bentley turned on its headlights and drove down the road in the direction that Alfred had gone.

"Nice knowing ya. Or not." The person laughed knocking Alfred's framed newspaper cover to the ground, shattering the glass.

* * *

**AN: Please leave a Review! Love to hear what you all think so far! Thank you for reading chapter 3.**

"It's an over the shoulder bag, not a purse! Very popular in Europe!" - Alfred.  
That has to be my favortie line in this whole chapter.

Он ушел и имеет мешок с ним, сэр -He left and has the bag with him, sir.


	4. Chapter 4: Pull Over

Chapter IV

Alfred drove down the streets of New York City trying to keep his full attention on the road. The streets of New York can be crazy and dangerous to drive on especially during the night. But tonight they weren't as busy because it was late and the streets he used were not popular ones that lead to all the fancy stores or hotels. His apartment wasn't in the most high-end part of town but it was considered normal for the amount he was paying each month for it. Luckily the way there wasn't always crowded like most of the city, thank heavens for that.

With his mind not all focused on the rode, he slowed down on his bike to be safe and the road was about empty. Alfred couldn't seem to grasp the fact that he had a front-page photo. He hasn't even been there for so long yet he was lucky enough to get that opportunity. He was excited and more than pleased with it but something didn't quite make sense about it. The photo he taken was just a picture of man that had been shot. Sure, it involved the mafia but things like that happen all the time in the city. Gang violence wasn't something new here and having a mob member die wasn't really something to sob over. So why was his photo put front page? Alfred thought this while keeping his eyes on the road in front of him but never bothering to check his review mirrors.

Behind him was a dark car creeping up on him fast. With the roar of his motorcycle, Alfred couldn't hear the car behind him till he noticed the road ahead of him was unusually bright for just his bike heads lights to give off. He glanced over his shoulder real quick but checked a second time grasping that someone was right on his heels. "Who's this asshole!?" He revived his bike and picked up the speed. No matter the distance he would put from him and the car it always seemed to catch back up filling in the space. Alfred stuck out his left hand motioning for the car to just go around him.  
The dark car picked up its speed pulling around Alfred to his left. He watched in his rearview mirrors as the car obeyed his hand motion and drove to Alfred's left but they didn't continue going all the way around.

He looked to his left as the car speed up next to him. The car was completely blacked out. The windows were so tinted it matched the cars black paintjob. The only thing Alfred could pick out about that car was that it was a Bentley, a popular and expensive type of car in the UK.

No wonder it was able to keep with Alfred's bike speeds.

The Bentley was driving at the same speed as Alfred right next to him. Alfred kept glancing to the road in front of him then to the car thinking it was going to run him off the road. Suddenly the passenger side of the Bentley started rolling down one of its windows. Alfred was more than happy they were so he could give them a good piece of his mind for being such bastards. While waiting for the window to roll down he turned his head back to the road for a minute then back to his left to yell at them.  
"Listen buddy! Who the hell do you think yell are to just drive up on my ass and-" Alfred stopped his yelling as the person in the side seat who had opened the window pulled out a gun and pointed it directly at Alfred's head.  
"Pull over." Said the man pointing his gun at Alfred. Was this guy being serious? He was driving up on me Alfred thought!  
"Ay I said pull over." He repeated himself. This time Alfred caught that the man had an accent. It seemed similar to the one he heard at the warehouse. The man who was shot and Alfred took a picture that got him front page. Front page..Shit.. These people probably had some relations with that dead guy and now think Alfred had something to do with it! Too scared to stop Alfred kept driving.

"Kid! I said pull your damn bike ove-" That moment a car smashed into the back of the Bentley, skidding it forward out of control. Another black car but this time a SUV, sped forward hitting the Bentley again while it was still trying to can control and flipped the car over. It skidded on its roof stopping when it smashed into the side of an old building. Alfred slammed on his brakes as soon as the Bentley flipped so he wouldn't run into it. He stopped in the road and stared at the crashed Bentley that was flipped over lying on the side of the road and the black SUV that pulled up next to the ruined sports car. His heart was racing in his chest and his hands ached to push the gas to get the hell out of there. He would of but the SUV was blocking the road and his inner investigator/photography was dying to get a look of this.

A pair of bright headlights came up from behind Alfred. He turned around and watched as a black BMW drove up to Alfred stopping about 10 feet from his bike. He put his hands up over his eyes from the headlights shinning right in his face blinding him. The car stopped but left the lights on and was motionless till one of the passenger doors opened. Alfred watched as tall large figure emerged from the car, slamming the door shut then slowly walking around to the front of the car. With the lights still blinding him, he could only see the outline of the person standing right in front of cars grill. The figure was tall and very broad. His head seemed to be glowing from the light reflecting of their strange bright glowing hair.

The person slowly started making their way toward Alfred.  
"Ah Fredka. What with the long face? Not happy to see me? Or is it that were almost killed?" A man said with a very heavy Russian accent. He stopped about a foot away from Alfred staring down at him. He motioned his hand up for the driver to turn off the headlights. Alfred blinked a couple of times re adjusting his eyes on the person before him.  
"Miss me?" Ivan grinned. He was once again wearing a black suit with that same pale scarf wrapped around his neck.

"Oh fuck." Alfred mumbled to himself. Ivan let his smile drop and tilted his head to one side. "Hm? Is that a no?"

Alfred groaned and threw his hands up in disbelief.

"What the hell do you think? What are you doing following me? Aren't you the one who told me stay out of whatever you call yourselves business!?" Alfred was tempted to bring up the part about also being raped but knew Ivan would love bringing that up again, so he avioded the topic..  
"Da I did." He nodded once. Alfred just stared at him like he was missing something. "So care to explain what's going on? You tell me to stay away, yet here you are screwing things up for us both!" Alfred complained and started getting off his bike but stopped when Ivan stepped forward and placed a his large hand on Alfred's shoulder, setting him back down.

"I do not like to be yelled at or told what to do. So please think next time before you speak hm?" He said squeezing Alfred's shoulder and smiling innocently. Alfred lowered his shoulder as Ivan put pressure onto it.  
"Ow, ow, ow, ok-shit let go I'm sorry!" Alfred pleaded. Ivan chuckled and released his grip.

"Much better. And to answer your rude question, I was saving your life."

Alfred looked at him all suspiciously. "You? Saving my life? So you were just strolling through the ghetto in nice BMW and SUV around 1:00am and happened to hit a car that was trying to kill me?"

"No why would I do that? Who drives around at this time for fun I wonder? I am here because I was following you of course." He admitted obviously not caring what Alfred thought of it. "Wait what!? Following me-why were you following me!?" Alfred said trying to calm his voice not wanting to see that crazy look in the Russians eyes.

"Because they were following you. This was all a trap you see. You were what do call them? Ah fish bait? We knew they would eventually come after you so all we had to do was wait. Thank you for you corporation Fredka." He smiled and winked at the blonde then walked around him to the crash scene. Alfred sat there with his mouth wide open in shock. He was being followed and hunted down this whole time? Ivan had used him as bait to catch them. But to catch who?

Alfred spun around and hoped off his motorcycle. "Hey! Hold up!" he yelled out to Ivan who was watching his men drag the people's bodies from the crushed Bentley. Alfred jogged up to him but stopped once at his side watching also. "Oh you're still here?" Ivan asked looking at Alfred from the corner of his eye. Alfred ignored him and watched the people being dragged from the car.  
"They aren't dead..are they?" He asked hoping they weren't. After what happened at the warehouse he wished to never see a dead body again.  
Ivan laughed. "Nyet. We still need them for some questioning. If useless or done with, then we kill." He smiled darkly and watched the reaction on Alfred's face as he said it.  
"You need them..So you used me to get them? You risked my life for your own damn crime.."

Alfred couldn't help but to feel a little hurt. "This is the Mafia. This is what we do. But Fredka." He turned and looked Alfred in the eyes.  
"I never intended on you getting hurt." Alfred couldn't tell if he was being serious or not but he felt a little better on the inside. He hated himself for it as he blushed and looked away. "My names Alfred. Not Fredka.." He mumbled under his breath. Ivan smiled then turned his attention back to the cars while Alfred continued to stand thinking over what Ivan meant by this all.

After a few minutes of Alfred just standing there. Ivan laughed softly but enough to regain the blonds attention. "What? No photos tonight Fredka?" Ivan teased putting his hands into his suit pockets. Alfred looked at him thinking what he meant then it hit him. What the hell was he thinking?! The Russian Mafia just attacked another possible gang and was kidnapping them and he was just standing there doing nothing! Alfred Slung his shoulder bag around and went through it searching for his camera.  
While going through his bag he pulled out the note Ivan had left for him and crumbled it up loudly, throwing it down in front of Ivan for him to see. Ivan merely chuckled at the blonde's actions.

'_Where is it? Oh no! I must have left it back at the office!'_ Alfred thought angrily to himself.

He looked at the crash, to Ivan, then to his bike. "Uh wait here!" Alfred pointed at Ivan as if commanding a dog to stay put then bolted to his bike, putting on his helmet and reviving the engine. Ivan raised an eyebrow at the blonde's silly request but didn't stop him and watched as he got on his bike. Alfred kicked the break up and skidded his bike around speeding off back down the road to his office. He didn't care if he was going past the speed limit. The roads were practically empty and he needed to get that camera.

Alfred took a sharp turn and pulled into his office's parking lot shutting off his bike and setting his helmet on the seat. He ran over to the offices front doors, shoving his hand in his pocket trying to find his ID card to swipe to let him in. After smacking the machine with his card a couple of times he shoved the front doors open and made his way up the stairs. He didn't bother waiting for the elevator and sprinted up the stairs.

He stopped to regain his breath on the 11th floor thinking maybe this wasn't such a good idea. With 14 more stories to go, he decided he would just get on the elevator while on this floor. Alfred walked into the office area looking for the elevator or at least a sign for one since he has never been on this floor before. He walked into the hallway were they hanged a lot of framed front-page papers. Alfred's frame cover should be up there by now.

He walked along the wall but stopped when he heard something crackle beneath his feet. Alfred kneeled down and found his paper cover on the floor with the frame glass smashed with pieces everywhere on the floor. He pulled his paper from the glasses and shook it free from any more glass shards. What a shame to have it knocked off the wall. It hasn't even been there for a full 24 hours! He sighed at his bad luck then stood back up to continue his search for the elevator. Down the hall he noticed a bright light was shining though the bottom of one of the doors. He thought someone just left a light on but he saw a shadow pass over the light. Who would be in here this late pass hours? Then again he was there also and could get in major trouble. But he had a good reason to be here!

Alfred walked slowly up to the door and lifted his hand above the door handle. He took a deep breath in before grabbing hold of it and turning silently. He opened the door slowly and peeked his head in. "Hello? I saw the light so I thought I'd come check it out." He took a step inside looking around. "Anyone in here?" But there was no response. "Weird, I could of sworn I saw a shadow.." he mumbled then spun around on his heels to leave but stopped when he felt something cold and hard being placed to his forehead.  
Alfred gulped as the man he ran into earlier when leaving was here and holding a gun up to his head.

"You bastard! You're supposed to be dead! What are doing still alive?!" He shouted, poking the gun at him. Alfred flung his hands up in surrender. '_This night keeps getting better and better!'  
_ "Um living?" Alfred said smartly. "And what do you mean I'm supposed to be dead? Wait.. Did you send those guys after me?!" Alfred questioned staring at the dark haired Italian man still holing the gun up to him. His golden eyes looked furious and had dark rings under his eyes as if he hadn't slept in days.

"Kill you? Hell I don't know what they were planning on doing but I guess its up to me now! I suppose I should take you to them." He smiled as the idea flashed into him mind. "Heh I bet they will even reward me for it!"  
Alfred felt his heart sink in his chest when he said that. First he was almost killed by those people but saved (sort of) and now he was being taken right back to them! He had to find a way out of this.

"Come on dude we're collides! We work together! How about we go out to lunch on break sometime?" Alfred suggested even though he knew it most likely wouldn't work. The Italian just snickered. "You don't even know my name! Now walk!" He ordered, keeping the gun pointed at Alfred as he walked around to his back. Alfred did as he was told and started walking forward. "Uh where to bud?" Alfred asked having no clue where he wanted him to go. "Where do you think? The elevator!" he smacked the gun on the back of Alfred's head. Alfred winced because his head was still sore from being hit there before. "Ok right..Where's that?"

"You stupid or something? You work here and don't even know where the damn elevator is? God I don't know why they want you..Turn right here." Alfred took a right and pushed the elevator button. They both stepped in and stood there in silence except for the corny cheery elevator music playing above him.  
"So uh you work here long?" Alfred asked. The Italian rolled his eyes as his gun hit the back of the blonds head again.

The elevator doors opened and he pointed the gun into Alfred's back pushing him forward. Alfred pushed the front doors open and stepped into the parking lot. This is it Alfred thought. Once he gets into this guys car it could be taking him straight to his death. He needed to come up with idea and something real fast.  
"I uh-need to use the bathroom!" Alfred said then stopped and crossed his legs as part of the act. He knew it looked ridiculous but he needed it to look convincing.  
"Don't care. Keep moving!"  
"Hey man, it's either here or in your car. Your choice!"

The Italian man just stared at him wondering what to do with this annoying blonde. "Fine but go here!"  
"Thank you! So um turn around?" Alfred said reaching for his zipper.  
"As if I was going to watch!" The Italian barked at him then turned away from Alfred making sure no one was around watching them.

Alfred knew if he ran the guy could just shoot him in the back or leg so he needed to get that gun from him. Alfred sized the guy up from the back. Seemed like Alfred had him beat in height and muscle. With that agreed on, Alfred leaped onto the mans back reaching for the gun. "You bastard! Get off!" He yelled trying to keep hold of the gun while yanking on Alfred's hair. They both fell over and rolled around fighting for the top to pin one or the other down. Alfred was gripping onto the mans wrist inching his way up to his hand for the gun.

"Oh no you don't!" The Italian said through his teeth before opening him mouth and biting down on Alfred's hand. Alfred yelped and let go. The shorter man took the opportunity and hit Alfred once again in the head, making Alfred smack his head into the pavement. Everything went black for a couple of seconds and when he opened his eyes again the other man was standing above him pointing the gun down at him. "Hope they don't mind I take you to them dead." He spat.  
Alfred closed his eyes before hearing the gun shot. He waited for the burning pain or even death but neither came.. He could have sworn he heard a shot though..

Alfred opened his eyes and saw Ivan standing right over him with a gun in his right hand. He heard moaning and noticed the Italian man was on the ground across from him holding his shoulder in agonizing pain.

"So you're his little rat? We have been looking for you for a long time now. Lovino da?"

Ivan was still pointing the gun at the injured Italian on the floor. "Bastard.." He groaned clenching his shoulder.  
"It is only flesh wound. We wouldn't want you dead because how could we get answers from a dead body?" Ivan said amusingly.

Alfred continued to lay there, still in shock to stand and his head was killing him. The Italians eyes went wide with fear at Ivan's words, realizing he was in serious trouble now so he started whimpering.

Ivan stood there listening to his cries happily and turned to look down on Alfred who was still lying there on the ground beneath him in a haze.

"Fredka." Alfred looked up at him and for once was happy to see the big scary Russian. Ivan put his gun away and leaned down picking up Alfred then setting him right on his feet. _Why was Ivan here? Why did he save me this time?_ Alfred looked around and noticed there were no cars around. He came here on his own..  
"W-why are you here? I thought I told you to stay.." Alfred said remembering that is what he told Ivan earlier before he left. Ivan chuckled and put his hand on Alfred's cheek. "You were taking too long." He smiled when the blond didn't move away from his touch.

"So you really were waiting..?" Alfred whispered to himself realizing what the other had said.

Ivan and Alfred continued to stare at each other till they heard sirens in the distance. Ivan sighed and let his hand drop from Alfred's face.  
"You should go." Ivan sighed.  
"But what about you and him?" Alfred looked over the man who was still on the floor crying.

"I will take him and leave before the cops arrive."

"Maybe I should with you and-"

"Fredka." Ivan said flatly and Alfred nodded not saying anything more. Ivan stared at him for a moment then walked over to the Italian man picking him up effortlessly and throwing him over his shoulder. Alfred stood there and watched as Ivan walked away carrying the little man who was pleading something in Italian.

They soon disappeared down the alley into the dark and Alfred lost sight of them. He heard the sirens getting closer so he knew it would be best to get out of there. He started walking over his bike but stopped when he pasted the area where him and '_Lovino' _were rolling around fighting for the gun. Lying there was a small phone that was lit up. Alfred walked over and picked it up. There was a timer on the screen showing there was a call in progress for about 10 minutes now. He must he dialed someone by accident while fighting. Alfred put the phone up to his ear seeing if the person was even still there.  
"Hello?" Alfred asked. The other line was silent for a moment before cutting off ending the call. He could have sworn he heard breathing though.. Alfred pulled it away from his ear and looked at the flashing name of the ended call.

"Kirkland_._" He read out loud. Well whoever this '_Kirkland' _guy was, he probably heard everything that happened.. "Ivan might want this later." Alfred said but he wondered if he would ever see him again.. And did he even want to see him after everything that has happened? A part of him wanted to never meet face to face with that Russian again, but his photographer side knew that maybe seeing him again wouldn't be such a bad thing. He would just have to worry about that later when he gets home. With that, he shoved the Italian's found cell phone into his pocket as jogged over to his bike and getting on. He looked once more down the alley where Ivan had disappeared then put his helmet on and sped off.

* * *

**AN: Thank you for reading! Leave a review and tell me what you think. You can leave a review and guess what happens next ;)**

_Bentley cars? Kirland? All from the UK? hmmm_


	5. Chapter 5: Nothern Lights Hotel

Chapter V

Alfred slouched in his desk office chair as his angry Cuban boss walked around him in circles like a shark did to its prey. The faster he began ranting the quicker his pace got as he circled the blond. Getting yelled at by his boss was something Alfred was starting to get more and more used too. Either the guy's age was starting to get to him or he was seriously stressing out. Either way he took that rage out on poor Alfred.

"Do you have any idea how humiliated my boss and HIS bosses are Jones!? Extremely! We are supposed to be the best of the best! The ones who everyone depends on for that great story or breathtaking photo! We are suppose-are you even listening to me Jones?!" Mr. Ericemdo yelled stopping in his intense pace to pause in front of the boy who was slouched back in his char.

Alfred yawned and gave the thumbs up. "Trust me boss, I hear ya. Best of the best and better than the rest! To infinity and beyond and all that suff."

His boss growled and kicked the bottom of Alfred's chair make him leap up in surprise. "You know kid, if you weren't such a smart ass then maybe I would let you on the field more! But that mouth and attitude or yours says otherwise!"

"Doubt it." Alfred muttered under his breath low enough that his angry boss didn't catch it.

"Anyways Jones. We can't let something like this happen again. If we do then you and I could both lose our jobs! Sure, I can find a new one but you… Well best of luck with that kid." He huffed putting his hands on his wide hips.

Alfred was listening the hardest he could but was struggling due to the fact he had gotten zero sleep that night. Every time he tried to close his eyes and drift off, flashing lights of a car would enter his mind along with the feeling of a gun pressed to his head. At one point the feeling of the gun against his temple was all to real that he shot up from his bed swinging his fist into the empty air in front of him. He couldn't remember a time being more paranoid than that night.

Alfred moaned than sat up in his chair. "Ok I understand what you're saying and all. Trust me I totally do... But there wasn't anything I or anyone else could have done. It's just a simple break in for god's sake! Doesn't that kind of thing happen all the time around these parts?" He explained swaying his hands around as he spoke.

Though Alfred knew it wasn't a normal break in. It was a co-worker by the name Lovino who had caused the

Mr. Ericemdo leaned out of Alfred's cubicle to glance up and down the hallways making sure the coast was clear. "Listen Kid. I'm going to tell you something that you must not tell anyone! I would tell someone else but I don't like nor trust the people around here and you work for me so I can just fire you if you spill." He whispered when leaning in close so no one would over them. Alfred leaned back in his chair as far as he could as his boss putt both hands on the armrest of his chair to pin Alfred in. And oh boy did his boss reek of cigar smoke with a hint of whiskey on his breath. This was way to close for comforts Alfred thought as he scrunched his noise up from the smell.

"Heh oh I'm honored…" Alfred awkwardly coughed turning his head to the side to further the distance of their faces.

"I don't think last night was just some typical thug break in. I think it was on a much higher level. I think _they _had something to do with it. " He breathed his whisky breath into Alfred's ear making the other cringe.

"Ok but who are _they_?" Alfred whispered back feeling the older man grin against his ear.

"The Russian mafia." He whispered.

Alfred could feel his face begin to heat up as his heart started beating faster. It isn't possible that he knows something about them? About Ivan…?

"Heh you're joking right boss? What would they want to do with this place?"

The Cuban man leaned away so his face was in front of Alfred's and at eye level with the boy.

"I think it's because of you." He said grinning.

"W-what! Why me? I don't have any relation with them and certainly don't know any of them! But if I did then I'm sure none of us would even get along. Hell I hear they can be huge jerks who use people and-"

"Oh shut it jones! I don't think you're _in_ the Mafia! Stop rambling would you?" He said covering Alfred's mouth with his hand. "That cover photo of yours was sold all around the city. Maybe they think you had more photos from that night so they came here to check?"

His boss was right about the Russian mafia part at least. Expect it was a fellow invisible staff member who had broken in. Alfred removed his boss's hand from his mouth to speak. "Ok that makes sense in a way but what do you want me to do about? Quit and go into hiding?"

Mr. Ericemdo laughed and stood back up freeing Alfred who was more than relieved when he finally did. "Of course not! This is actually a good thing for you and I both Jones! If they came here for pictures then obviously something about that meeting must have been pretty damn important that they would want to hide it."

"Ok... Like what?"

"I don't know but that's why I have you kid! I'm sending you out to go find whatever it is."

Alfred felt a smile grow on his face but quickly let it drop before his boss could see it and ask about it.  
This meant he has another shot to get something published and get him closer to his dream. But it also meant finding a certain someone who told him specifically _not_ to go near them or else get punished. But he did have a phone that he needed to give to that certain someone.

"Actually that's a great idea boss! I will get to it right and find out whatever those big cold thugs are hiding from me-eh the public…" Alfred shouted out at first but then lowered his voice when he got a disapproving look from his boss.

"Good and you better bring me back something. I'm counting on you jones." He said patting Alfred on the head a little to hard but didn't notice and turned around to walk back to his office.

Alfred's smile quickly dropped when he realized he had no idea where to find _him_ or how to even contact _him_. How do contact the mafia in the first place?

After pondering over it he decided not to waste anymore time and get his things together. While stuffing his bag full of items he may need and his camera, he came across Lovino's cell phone. He decided to put it in his hoodie pocket just in chase he lost his bag somehow like he did last time at he hotel.

That it! Like last time!

It hit Alfred that he could find Ivan at that hotel he was taken to that dark and horrid night. That front desk lady obviously knew Ivan somehow so maybe if he could work his charm with her then he could figure out how to find the Mafia. Hopefully Ivan won't get too mad…

* * *

Later when night had fallen over the city and nightlife started to become alive was when Alfred thought it was the best time to unfold his plan. Since he was meeting with the Mafia he thought he should dress up just as they did. He thought the look would make him appear more serious them. He was going for business and strictly that.

He drove his bike in the busy streets of the upside part of the city. Surrounded by fancy sports cars he felt out-of-place on his bike. Although it was a nice hot red motorcycle it still was no match against a Mercedes. People would stare at him through the windows of their expensive car and he would just wave back while sticking his tongue out. But they couldn't see it with his helmet on.

Just as he thought he were lost, there was a strange light show in the sky above a building up ahead. When he got closer he noticed the light show was an allusion above the hotel and that hotel was the Northern Lights.

Alfred parked his bike in the customer-parking garage then jogged over to the high rank hotel. The two smug looking doormen gave Alfred a strange look but decided to let him in when he mentioned he had business with Ivan.

Once inside he gasped at the beautiful sight of the pearly white lobby. It reminded him of the snow that would appear in the early morning and still be untouched from children of sunlight. After noticing how white the interior was he also noticed everyone was in white or some light colored expensive appeal. Now he truly felt out-of-place with that gray suit he had on. In his mind he told himself he was better looking so it didn't really matter.

Alfred quickly picked out the front desk lady from before and got into her line. Once his turn was next he knew he had to put on his best acting skills to pull off that he had business with the Mafia. This was going to be good. He took and deep breath and puffed out his chest to make himself appear more bulky.

The pale front desk lady looked up with an expression of confusion and uncertainty as scanned the blond boy up and down.

"Um how may I help you sir?" She asked politely but it sounded a bit off.

"Yes um I'm here for a meeting with the big man himself Ivan. He and I talked over the phone and planned this already so you don't need to call him about it. Just point me in the direction and I'll be on my way." He said lowering his voice to sound more manly.

The lady looked at him than at her computer and back to him.

"I'm sorry sir but Mr. Braginski has dinner plans tonight and will be leaving soon."

Well damn Ivan was already busy tonight! But he can't go back empty handed tonight. No, he will see Ivan tonight no matter what.

"Oh yes dinner! We are having our meeting during dinner! Didn't I mention that? So um where exactly is he going for dinner…?" He asked leaning on the desk.

"I don't think I can say sir. If you were meant to meet with Mr. Braginski then you would have been informed on the where abouts sir. I'm sorry" She smiled back.

This is a bit harder than he was hoping for.  
"I guess he simply forgot to tell me. So has he left yet or should I just wait here?"

Just as he said that, the front desk ladies eyes watched something from behind Alfred move across the room and to the other side. Alfred watched her stare then turned around to see what she was watching that was behind him.

It was he. It was Ivan himself.

Alfred felt his face heat up just seeing the large Russian man from across the gorgeous room. This time he had on a tux instead of a fancy black suit, which he normally wore from the last times they met. His pale silver hair was slicked back that exposed more of his handsome bold facial features. Despite the tux and slicked back hair, he still had on that pale scarf except it wasn't rapped around his neck.  
It laid out evenly on both sides of his chest as if part of the outfit.

Even around all these beautiful people and he was the most beautiful of them all it looked. Wait what was he thinking about?

Soon enough he was out the door and gone from Alfred's view. Alfred looked at the lady who was eyeing him suspiciously. "Don't you even think ab-SIR!" She yelled as Alfred bolted his way through the lobby bumping into a few people along the way as he made it to the large double glass doors.

When outside he threw his head around looking for the direction Ivan went. That's when he caught sight of silver-haired man getting into a limousine just down the street.

"Stop him!" The lady from the front desk yelled who apparently followed him and was at the hotel doors. The two bulky doormen looked over at Alfred and started making their way over to him while reaching into their pockets. The blond gasped when they booth pulled out and slipped on a pair of brace knuckles.

It then hit Alfred that maybe these guys were more than just doormen. Was this whole hotel part of the Mafia?

"Oh shit." He cussed and ran towards the limo that's headlights turned on to indicate it was about to pull out and leave.

"dammit noo wait Iva-Ugh!" He huffed when a large hand grabbed him from the shoulder pulling him back sharply.  
"Let go of me you assholes! I know him!" He yelled while kicking and punching at the meat sack of a man. "Ha street rat like you? Yeah right now you're coming with us." One of them said and Alfred picked up his Russian accent while he spoke.

Alfred gulped and watched as the limo began moving forward with Ivan inside.

Shit he was getting away. He had to do something now to escape or these guys might do some serious damage to him if they find the camera hidden in his bag. This guys might kill him!

Without really thinking of a logical to escape plan he did the first thing that came to his mind. Bite. And that's exactly what he did.

"Ow ебать!" He hollered and released the blond from his grip. Alfred spit onto the ground thinking how nasty that just was but didn't have time to complain about it now. Once free he starting running down the street after the car as fast as he could.

"Ah hah!" he exclaimed when he caught sight of the limo moving slowly in the lane close to him. If they kept with that speed then he will for surely be able to catch up!

Grinning to himself and pumping his arms harder he was soon right along side the black luxury car.

"HEYY WAIT UP!" He yelled as he slapped the trunk of the black car but having no effect in stopping it. How the hell was he going to do this!

"You крыса!" A voice came from behind him and before Alfred knew it he was being yanked back from someone grabbing his hood. The hard sudden yank sent him flying to ground and landing at the two men's feet from before.  
"Now we beat you so you can not run крыса." One of them said moving forward and stepping right on Alfred's foot crushing it. Alfred bit his lip to conceal the scream he wanted to release from the pain in his right foot.

While trying to free his foot he felt the man grab him by the hair and twist his head up to face him. Alfred gasped when he saw the mans fist balled up in a fist in the air pointing at him about to swing.  
"Now you feel pain." He spat and sent his brace knuckled fist storming down towards Alfred face. But the hard furry punch never came… Alfred sat in a daze as the mans fist had been caught in a crushing grip from another.  
A tall man in all back with silver hair stood in between them. It was Ivan.

"You do not touch him дураk." Ivan growled and twisted the attackers wrist till he let out an agonizing scream and fell to the ground on his knees. Alfred was over joyed as the doormen also let go of his hair when he fell.

Ivan smiled at the man kneeling on the ground before him in pain. "виноват! " The man groaned.

Ivan released the mans fist and watched as he went running back to the hotel with his accomplice close behind him.

"Scum bag…" Alfred muttered while rubbing his sore head. Damn that guy almost pulled his hair out it felt like.

The towering man turned around and playfully smiled down at Alfred. "Following me again Fredka?" He said then extended his gloved hand out to Alfred. The blond sat there for a moment deciding whether or not he should take the Russians hand. He did save him… But he is here for business, not a savvier.

"Yeah you wish creeper." Alfred grumbled as he swatted away the Russians helping hand. Ivan merely just laughed at the boys stubbornness. He found it rather amusing than rude.

Alfred dusted himself off and started to arise from the cold city sidewalk. "I had everything under control and- ow shit!" He exclaimed when he put pressure onto his right foot. Obviously caused from the man stomping on it a few moments ago.

Alfred wobbled forward as he tried to take another step but lost balance and fell forward but was securely caught in Ivan's arms.

"Here, let me assist you." Ivan said then suddenly picked the blond off his feet and into his arms. Alfred gasped and automatically started struggling to free himself from the others gripping hold of him.

"Hey put me down! Whatcha think you're doing!?" He argued while hitting the Russian in the chest. "I don't like to be man handled!"

Ivan ignored the smaller ones tantrum in in arms and only held on tighter. "I am helping you to my car. Calm down, you're causing a scene." He whispered into Alfred's ear causing the blond to blush but not stop.

"Hey this is totally kidnapping! Put me down or I'll scream and cause you one hell of a scene you giant!" Alfred threatened with a smile on his lips. Oh he can only imagine the look on the big Russians face when people start too crowded around them and be in the spotlight.

Ivan sighed and stopped walking. Alfred stopped struggling and questionably looked up at his carrier.

"If you want to be released then I will comply and then leave… Is that what you wish?" Ivan said sternly while fixed on Alfred's eyes showing him he meant what he said.

Alfred blinked up at him and wondered if what he said really was true. Would he easily just let him go just like that? No punishment at all for what he did? After his lesson from last time and all those intimated threats, he was just going to simply let him go?

Ivan continued to stare at him but when he got no response from the blond, he closed his eyes and sighed as he began to lower Alfred back to the ground.

"N-no wait!" Alfred protested and clung onto the Russians coat. "I'll go with you but… no funny business… kay?" He said in defeat and turned his head away not wanting the other to see his face.

Ivan smiled when Alfred clung to him and held the American boy tighter in return. He felt so warm…

"As you wish Fredka." He grinned and began walking again till he got to his limo. The limo driver stared at Alfred but didn't say anything and opened the door for them. Ivan, still with Alfred in his arms, slid in and comfortably sat with Alfred still in place on his lap.

"Now," Ivan said grinning to himself "what did you mean by funny business?" He smirked then grabbed Alfred by the chin pulling the blond up to his lips.

* * *

**AN:** Thanks for reading. Leave a review if ya like!


	6. Chapter 6: Limo Fun

YUP so here's a long chapter filled with taunting and limo smex.

* * *

**Chapter VI**

Ivan grabbed hold of Alfred's chin and gently pulled it up to his lips for a kiss. In the moment, Alfred lets himself get close but yanked away as soon as he realized what was about to happen.

At that Ivan frowned and pulled back glaring at the blond that he had resting on his lap. Clearly not happy about the rejection but quickly changed his expression into a playful teasing smile.

"What? Does your saver not get a thank you kiss?" Ivan asked with a tone that Alfred could tell he sarcastic.

"Ha yeah right! I said no funny business didn't I? Now let go of me already would ya?" He grunted as he struggled in Ivan's grip that was securely around his waist and a bit uncomfortable from the bug guys tight hold.

Ivan exhaled at his attempt and let go of his captive who toppled over onto the floor of the limo at his feet. Alfred cursed under his breath as he lifted himself onto one of the many available seats inside the extravagant car. Sure, he had been in nice snazzy cars that he couldn't afford ever in his entire life, but this car was something different. Stuff like this Alfred had only seen in Hollywood movies and the cars always belonged to the villains in the movie. Kind of ironic in a way he thought.

While admiring the car he was in, Alfred failed to notice that the only other person in the car was silently watching him. Grinning to himself every time the blond opened his mouth a little to gasp or when his blue eyes lit up as he took everything around him in. It was utterly adorable really how child like Alfred was and he didn't even know it. And sure as hell probably never admit to it either.

It took Alfred a moment to realize that he wasn't alone so he horridly turned to look at the other across from him, whose violet eyes were watching him with a creepy smile one his face. He had his head tilted while he rest his cheek against his fist while propped up against the window

"Uh what are staring at?" Alfred awkwardly asked as the other didn't stop his stare even though he had been caught.

Ivan chuckled hummed in thought to himself. "Not staring but admiring." He couldn't help but laugh some more when the young Americans face turned bright red as he opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. Ivan then sighed and dropped his fist from his cheek and sat straightly back up in his seat. "So Fredka. Are you here because you wished to see me or is it that about that silly little job yours?"

Alfred felt the blush creep onto his face and stay put for reasons he didn't know but cursed himself for even allowing it to happen. "Like hell I would ever want to see you on my free time. I came because," He said as he slipped one hand into his coat pocket and gripped the cell phone that he had in there. "I have some uh info that you might be interested in. So I guess this is a business kind of thing." Alfred said, anxiously waiting for the others response as his grip on the phone tightened. After a long silence and still no reply from the creepy Russian, Alfred felt like he should say more but he didn't know what. Hell he didn't even know what exactly he was doing here in the first place. How did he end up in this position again?

Finally the larger man responded with a scuffing noise and faint laugh. For some reason that really pissed Alfred off. Trying to do something serious but just getting laughed at.

"Hey! Listen I'm being serious here! I know I may not seem like it or act but I swear its somethin pretty damn important for us both! Damn I even dressed up like one of you got pete's sake! Least you can do is give me a chance! " Alfred angrily exclaimed, only clutching the phone in his pocket tighter.

Ivan sighed and frowned as the younger one threw his little fit. Yes, childish he was indeed he thought.

"Are you insisting that you hold variable information that only you obtain? Please tell me something that could interest me in the slightest." He said dryly.

Alfred bit his tongue from saying something revolting about the other to his face. Doing that would only make the situation worse and he didn't want the other to take him any less like a man than he already was.

But if he wasn't going to be treated seriously then why help this guy out? He almost had him killed not once but twice all for '_business'_ and not to mention he fucking raped him. Alfred wondered why he was even here with him in the first place. Why did he come look for him? That's when he decided that he wasn't going to hand over the cell phone just yet the mafia. Maybe he can use the phone as a lead for his job instead. He should have known better than to come here and find Ivan. Why did he?

Slowly Alfred let go of the device in his pocket and let out a deep breath to relax himself. He turned and looked out the window, seeing that they were moving but going very slow. Probably because of all the traffic in this damn city. Especially in the location that he was in now that was considered the high end of town. "J-just let me out here. Forget about it." He sighed and turned to look back at Ivan who was curiously watching him with those violet eyes like before.

"Fredka," Ivan sighed as he reached out and set one of his large hands on blonde's knee. Alfred flinched at the sudden soft touch but didn't move it. Instead he just stared into the others eyes trying to find out his reason for it. If he tried something again than he swore to god he would break his hand and leap from the window.  
"if it wasn't important than you wouldn't have put up such a strife to come to me. Stay and I will listen." He said almost sounding what seemed regretful. Alfred looked into the others round seemingly impossible colored violet eyes. There were something different about them now but he couldn't put hit finger on it Alfred thought as he gazed into them.

Alfred gulped and nudged the hand on his knee off. In truth, he didn't actually want to leave. He hunted him down all by himself and even took on those two damn doormen. Well, with the help of Ivan of course, to get where he was now. Leaving when he was this close would be a foolish move for the sake of his job. His boss was counting on him after all.

He thought whether he should bring out and just show Ivan the cell phone he found that night in the parking lot but maybe he could use that sometime again in the future to get Ivan's interest. The phone could give him as many excuses as he needed to speak to Ivan whenever he wanted. With that in mind, Alfred decided to not mention anything about the phone. Though without it, what top-secret stuff did he have to use now? Ivan appeared to want to hear him out but now he's come up empty-handed. Time to think fast.

"Fine ill stay… But ill tell you my dirt if you tell me some of yours in return." Alfred stated half proud with himself at the quick idea.

Ivan raised an eyebrow then half smirked and leaned back in his seat reaching for his glass of vodka that he already had poured. Alfred could tell that was what the drink was since the whole limo reeked of it. Smelled worse than a liqueur store in here he thought.

"Very well. What is it that you acquire and want in exchange? I will go along with this little game of yours." He said as he took a sip of his drink.

Alfred tilted his head back in the direction of the limo driver motioning that he wants some privacy then he will speak. The Russian complies with the suggestion then presses one of the many buttons on the side of the limo wall. After it was shut, Ivan gestured for the blond to continue.

That's when it hit Alfred that he was utterly alone in a spacious car that was sound proof, full of alcohol, and with a very large perverted Russian. Maybe not the smartest idea Jones…

Pushing that dark, creepy, disgusted thought aside, Alfred sat up and took a deep breath before he laid everything out that he wanted-no needed to know.

"Alright but I go first. I want to know what the hell happened last night and why I was brought into all of it. What happened to Lovino-you know the guy who worked at my office who you shot and-is he even alive? You shot him and carried him off into the night like freakin batman and how did you clean up the blood so-"

"One question at time Fredka. You don't expect me to answer all these without getting something from you first da?" Ivan stated at the little blonde's ramble of questions.

Alfred hoped he wouldn't notice that because he doesn't have any info at all to tell him in exchange. He was just hoping that the big guy would answer all his questions first and he could somehow escape before it were his turn. Well damn…

"Oh um right… Then just answer this one first." Alfred awkwardly laughed and looked out the window for a second then back to Ivan. "That night when you said that you were using me as bait. I mean, I could have gotten killed between you and your stupid mafia battle for god's sake. Heh-how could you just use someone like that then throw them away so easily?"

Ivan sat silently and stared at Alfred for a minute before picking up his glass of vodka again and taking a rather large sip while still staring at Alfred who looked furious yet hurt was it? "It was business. And I do remember that I told you before that I didn't intend for you to get hurt da?" He said then began swirling his drink around in his glass.

"Ok but why was I bait? Why did you need me to lure those goons or whoever they were out? Just who were those guys? Another mafia maybe?"

" Ah-ah Fredka. You asked your question and I answered. I believe it is now my turn in our little game da?" Ivan set down his glass and cups his hands together in his lap. Alfred huffed and leaned back in his seat nervous for what was to come. "Ok shoot."

"Join me for dinner." Ivan boldly stats. Alfred's eyes went wide then started laughing nervously not knowing if it were some trick the Russian had up his creepy mafia sleeve.

"That didn't sound like a question."

"Because it wasn't." He darkly smiled, sending chills up the blonds spin. Alfred gulped and glanced at the door handle to his right as if he were going to reach for it and jump. But to be fair, Alfred knew that Ivan did have dinner plans. Not his best planning.

"I uh-don't think I can… I'm busy and all with work. My boss is expecting me to be back at the office tonight."

"You amuse me Fredka. You work to capture the criminal acts in the city yet here you are having a chance to dine with someone who causes many of them yet you turn me down?" He said as if offended.

Every bone in Alfred's body was yelling at him that he would have a better and safer night if he just leapt from the window instead of spending more time with the Russian. But getting the chance to actually sit down and discuss information and scandals amongst the mafia and say just say no? This would do wonders for his job and really make his boss proud. As much as he didn't want to spend another second with the threating put off Russian man, he knew in the end he would have no choice. Literally…

"Ugh fine-BUT I'm only doing this because its business! If it weren't for that then I would never in hell have dinner with you!" He said sternly pointing his finger in Ivan's face.

"Great so you accept! Perfect timing too because we are already here." He said as he gestured out the window as the car came to a rolling halt.

Alfred notices that they were parked outside one of the fanciest and most secluded restaurants in the entire city. But why would someone in the mafia come to such a flashy and busy place like this? Wouldn't he rather go somewhere low-key and uh mob likeish? And also, why are they parked out front with mobs of people everywhere. Wont someone recognize him?

"Uh don't you think you should pull around so you wouldn't want to be seen or something" Alfred suggested as he spotted several people outside with cameras. Damn paparazzi better not steal his story.

"Do you not wish to be seen with me? I am the one treating you to dinner after all." Ivan asked curiously as he watched Alfred gaze out the darkly tinted window.

"Wha-no! I mean well, you're in the mafia and all so I just thought you would be more sneaky..." Alfred face palmed him self for using the word _sneaky_.

"I am not a man so low to be sneaking around in back entrances of buildings. But you seem to enjoy sneaking and being places you're not wanted so you are than welcome to go in through the back." He smirked.

Alfred huffed and crossed his arms.

"You know what? I change my mind. Take me back. Rather get some ramen noodles than this fancy rich crap anyways."

"Oh but don't you want more answers Mr. investigator? Is that not the reason you agreed to join me in the first place?" He smiled knowing he already won and Alfred can't say no to a good interview. "Dammit.." He mumbled and leaned away from the window back into his leather seat glaring at the large Russian who was smirking at him.

"Ok-ok fine but you gotta promise you'll answer my questions! Deal?"

"Da."

"Super now let's get this thing over with big guy." Alfred said as he sat up and reached for the door handle but is stopped when Ivan grabbed Alfred by the wrist and forcibly yanks the blond down onto the seat beside him.

"But I am not hungry yet. Help me build my appetite." Ivan smirked then held Alfred down as he got on top of him grabbing him by the wrist and pinning them over his head.

"What the hell! I agreed to dinner not this! Now get off!" Alfred yelled trying to shake his hands free.

"Da and you agreed to give me information which I know you have none so this is to make up for it." He held back a laugh when Alfred's eyes went wide at what he said. He smiled then brought his face down in between Alfred's jaw and shoulder. Kissing the blondes warm neck once.

"I do-ah have info!" Alfred muttered quickly trying to ignore what was happening to his neck.

"You lie. Now let us enjoy ourselves and I will answer your questions and take this as the price. Deal?" He said in between kisses.

Alfred could feel his body starting to get hot real quick. He hated how his body was reacting so quickly by this Russians forced passion. But as much as he despised the silver-haired man and what he was doing to him, he knew he didn't have any info to exchange during dinner and Ivan was giving him a chance to obtain some. Just at a certain horrible price. Alfred suddenly remembered that he had Lovino's phone in his jacket pocket. That alone could get Ivan to stop this assault for sure.

Ivan paused in his kissing and waited for the Americans answer.

"Ngh… deal."

"отличный." Ivan purred into Alfred's ear and licked it briefly before making his way back down to the blondes exposed neck.

Alfred shuddered at the lick but right after it he could feel his ear turn warm and that warmth spread to his face. Alfred gasped when Ivan suddenly bit down on his neck sharply.

"W-what the hell was that for?" He said a whole lot weaker than he intended it to be.

Ivan licked over the spot a couple of times then slid his tongue up Alfred's neck and stopped at he edge of his mouth.

"Just part of the price." He said eyeing Alfred mouth then smashed his lips into Alfred's warm soft ones.

Alfred was about to protest but was stopped when his mouth was suddenly attacked from the others much larger and colder one. He didn't want to give the Russian all that he wanted from this so he sat still and didn't participate in the kiss. Ivan noticed what the other was doing so his slid his one free hand down to Alfred's crotch and squeezed firmly once.

That was enough to send Alfred's mouth flying open for a moan but was caught as Ivan forced his tongue inside his mouth silencing him.

Alfred stopped his wiggling in the Russians grasp as relaxed himself and focused on the hand that was firmly pressed on his crotch. As much as he was against this it felt so good all in the same time wrong. But a pleasurable wrong.

Ivan used his tongue to explore once again the blonde's mouth. Tasting the warm cavern and fighting the tongue that wanted dominance in the kiss. He smiled when he felt the blond finally stop in his struggling and start kissing him in a passionate return. He let go of Alfred's wrist and started rubbing the boy's chest, feeling for his now harden nipples.

Alfred moaned into the heated kiss when one of his nipples started getting toyed with. As hot as his body was getting he could feel that the Russian's hands were oddly cold. Even through his shirt and pants, those cold hands could be felt. But those cold touches felt so amazing and he craved them more but on his actual skin.

The passionate kiss was broken when Ivan pulled back and went to attack Alfred's neck again. Alfred took that chance to catch his breath and calm his breathing down but was hard when he could feel his heart beating out of his chest.

As if Ivan were reading his mind, he slipped one of his hands under Alfred's shirt to continue playing with his chest. Alfred groaned when he finally got the touch he wanted with skin contact. He shivered violently and used his now free hands to wrap around Ivan's neck and slid the other hand through Ivan's slick backed silver hair. Alfred gripped the Russians sliver hair and yanked when he felt his neck get bitten again by the larger man on top of him.

"Hm careful Fredka" Ivan hissed on Alfred's neck but the blond just smiled at the comment and yanked again. Ivan growled and pulled back to look at the younger and much smaller blond in the face. Alfred's face went pale as he looked at the creepy grin Ivan had on his face.  
"You want to be rough now?" He hissed then flipped Alfred over onto his stomach. Alfred huffed as the air was knocked out from the others rough action. He then felt the tie that he was wearing around his neck being ripped off.  
"Now stay still." Ivan purred as Alfred's arms were yanked and brought around to his back where he felt them be restricted to each other. The damn Russian was tying his hands up with his own tie! Alfred growled and whipped his head around to face his torturer.

Just before he was about to argue Ivan shoved his fingers inside the blonde's open mouth. Alfred coughed and quickly shut his eyes at the surprise. He opened them again to look at the other as if wondering what to do with the fingers in his mouth. Ivan sighed and pulled his fingers out then back in. "It is up to you if you want it wet or dry." Alfred's eyes went wide for a second then he closed them again and started sucking on the two large fingers that were in his mouth. He used his tongue on every inch of them, trying to get them as wet as he possibly could and to warm them up.

After growing in patient with the blond and his attempt to thoroughly moisturize his fingers, Ivan pulled them out with a trail of spit still connecting to Alfred's swore lips.

Knowing what was coming next, Alfred turned his head back around and buried his face into the leather seat. He didn't want the other to see his face or let out any embarrassing sounds that might escape his lips.

Ivan yanked Alfred's pants down with no problem and started rubbing his hands over the blonde's bare ass. Alfred shivered at the touch and tried leaning away at first but was roughly pulled back when Ivan squeezed his cheeks to stop him.

"Part of the price, remember?" Ivan hummed as he started spreading the blondes cheeks. He smiled when he saw the tight pick hole and began rubbing over it with the fingers that were in Alfred's mouth.

Alfred scrunched his face as felt Ivan's hands rub over his hole that he had claimed before. He tried his best to try and relax but was so hard with the situation he was in. The Russian probed the pink bud over again and slid the tip of his finger in but only for a second before he slid it back out.

He continued to tease Alfred to the point where the blond beauty got annoyed and thrust his hips back, forcing Ivan's finger fully inside him. He gasped at it but groaned as he felt his walls close around the finger.

Ivan couldn't help but to smile at the small blondes earnest action and started wiggling his finger around in and out, bending it while inside him to search the walls for the special spot that could get the blond to scream out in pleasure. After not finding it, Ivan slipped in another finger earning another louder gasp from the younger one.

Consciously Alfred began rolling his hips on the digits trying to help the other find that spot inside of him.

Ivan stopped moving his hand and watched as the young one started fucking himself on his fingers inside him. The blond rolled his hips in a swirling motion while pulling forward before sharply pushing back. Ivan smirked when the blond suddenly stopped his toying when he realized that the Russian was no longer fingering him and he was doing it all on his own.

"Why did you stop? I was enjoying the sight of you pleasuring yourself on my fingers." Ivan smiled then chuckled when the American pulled completely forward, pulling Ivan's fingers from his ass.

Alfred cursed at him but they came put muffled with his face still shoved into the seat. Ivan frowned and reached forward catching a hand full of Alfred's hair yanking his head up. He lowered his head forward till his lips were brushing against Alfred's ear. "I want to hear you Fredka. Will you moan out my name again like our first time together?" Ivan said darkly before pulling the blondes head up higher.

Alfred clamped his eyes shut at the burning feeling of his scalp being ripped and his neck being twisted sharply up. He felt tears build up in the corner of his eyes but he did his best to hold them back, not wanting to look defeated to the other. He would probably get more pleasure from the sight of him in pain.

"B-bite me." Alfred harshly spat.

Ivan tisked and pulled his head away from his ear but kept hold of the blonds hair. "Maybe this will remind you шлюха." He said and Alfred felt something being placed at the entrance as his ass. Something way to big to be fingers. He gulped let out a steady breath preparing himself for what was to come.

Just like before, Ivan pushed in without warning and with no slow pace. He just shoved it in it all in till it was at the halt. Ivan let his head fall back and closed his eyes once all the way inside. Feeling Alfred's warm walls tightly snug around his cock felt so sensational. A feeling that he knew he would never get tired of and always want more of. No one else would ever be able to give him this wonderful feeling like Alfred did while inside him.

Alfred bit his lip to hold back a cry of pain when the Russian pushed himself deep inside him. Despite having him stretched and lubricated it still burnt like hell and the size sure didn't help. Ivan kept hold of his hair and began pounding into him with no certain pace but just fast, rushed, thrust.

He didn't know if it had hurt this much like it did that night when Ivan had tied him up and raped him. No, this had to be worse. This time he wasn't half drunk or still dizzy from being hit in the head.

Alfred was suddenly brought back shot open his eye as he screamed out in pleasure as Ivan hit that special spot inside of him. Ivan seemed to notice he found it when the blonde underneath him shuttered with ecstasy. He then focused each thrust fast and hard into that one spot getting more sounds of bliss from the young American.

"Ngh f-fuck!" Alfred screamed out. He couldn't hold it back anymore. Who cared if the limo driver heard him? In fact, he wanted the driver to hear that his boss was having a good fuck right in the back of his car. Alfred was sure that the driver could already feel the car shaking.

Ivan ginned and pulled his hand full of Alfred's hair back tighter.

"Ahh IVAN!" Alfred yelled mixed in with a moan. Just what the Russian was looking for.

"Knew you could remember for me." He huffed as he continued his thrust.

Alfred hated that he gave in but he actually wanted to scream it again.

He knew he was getting close when he felt himself close around Ivan's cock. They were both close. One more time Alfred called out Ivan's name then released himself all over the limos shiny black leather seats.

As Alfred came, his walls clamped down around Ivan making him feel so warm.

"ебать F-Freadka." Ivan grunted as he released deep inside the young blond like he did first night together.

Ivan let go of Alfred's hair and pulled himself out as soon as finished. Alfred fell onto the seat as he continued panting heavily. He lay there still enjoying the after glow from the sex even though he was now on top of his own come. Finally he felt the restraint around his wrist being untied and could feel his hands again. He pulled his hands forward and began rubbing his swore wrist as they were both really red.

"Damn commie. Just look what you did to my wrist." Alfred mumbled under his breath while he looked over the Russian who was somehow completely put back together. It looked as if he never just had a sexual experience if it weren't for his hair still being messed up. But that can easily be fixed with some hair gel and a comb. While studying him over, Alfred noticed the big guy was sitting there once again with that creepy smile on his face.

"W-what are you starri-ah!" He panicked when he was suddenly lifted into Ivan's arms and rested on his lap. "Hey just what are you doi- hmm!" Ivan planted another kiss onto Alfred's lips before he could finish. Alfred froze and waited till the other was done and pulled away.

Ivan smiled and brought up a hand up carefully brush away a few strands of hair that stuck to Alfred's sweaty face.

"Thank you Fredka for filling my appetite. But I do believe that I am not so hungry anymore. Would you mind coming back with me to my condo?" Ivan smirked trailing a finger down the others warm blushing cheek and resting it on Alfred's lip.

Alfred narrowed his eyes and grinned. "Like hell bastard."


End file.
